


Clean Up in Isle 13

by HLBrennan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan expects a night of movies, wine, and ice creams, but when she bumps into someone, her night flips. SwanQueen week Day one: Cute Meet AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Up in Isle 13

**Author's Note:**

> It's swanqueen week and it's my first entry!!❤️

Emma's eyes flickered rapidly between shelves and a slip of paper between her fingers. She was having such terrible luck finding anything in this grocery store besides a headache. It wasn't that the blonde wasn't searching, but nothing was exactly what she was searching for. She couldn't find raw hamburger, but did manage to locate tofu burgers. The two percent milk she wanted to buy was switched with skim milk. But, perhaps that's what she deserved for going to some health conscious market rather than her usual franchised supermarket.

Holding her pathetically filled basket on her arm, Emma sighed exasperatedly and turned on her heel, instantly bumping into something, or someone. The basket in both of their hands fell to the tiled floor, various grocery items falling out and scattering. An aggravated noise pierced the blonde's ears that, despite the circumstances, sounded absolutely heavenly.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"I suspected as much," the woman snapped back, kneeling down in jeans and a tee shirt to pick up her groceries.

She was beautiful, Emma admitted to herself, admiring the dark haired beauty as she too commenced in picking up groceries. The blonde began observing the woman closely, green eyes trailing up the contours of the woman's sun-ripened skin to dark eyes that resembled coca beans before they were ground into coffee. Thick lashes protected those fierce eyes while a scarlet shine glistened over pursed lips. Those lips, Emma couldn't take her eyes off of them. They practically begged to be kissed.

Emma took a deep breath and picked up her bag of pistachios, trying to gain her composure. "I'm really sorry," she muttered, averting eye contact with the gorgeous woman in order to hide her embarrassment.

The dark haired woman stood up quickly, grocery basket in tow. "I suppose I forgive your...clumsiness," she shrugged casually.

With a wide grin, Emma stood as well, reaching out her hand to the goddess before her. "I'm Emma, by the way. Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills," the woman introduced politely, shaking Emma's hand firmly.

Regina, Emma thought, what a pretty name for such a pretty woman. She was about to make such a comment, but then her head caught up with her libido and advised her that it isn't the wisest decision to cause the woman such awkwardness. Hell, Emma didn't even know if the woman was straight, if she had a husband and kids at home. The blonde knew nothing of the other woman, and vice versa, so why was she so in tuned on getting to know Regina?

"While it wasn't exactly pleasant to have to gather my groceries from the floor," Regina interrupted Emma's thoughts, completely unaware that the blonde was thinking about nothing more than inviting her for drinks, or dinner, or something. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Swan. I must continue my shopping, have a pleasant day."

And with that, Regina walked away, and Emma watched the casually sway of the woman's hips, completely hypnotized by the movement. She shook herself from the blank state and continued her shopping as well, gathering two large tubs of mint chocolate chip ice cream, whipped cream, and a few bottles of Merlot, since it was cheaper here. Emma already imagined the night ahead of her: sitting home alone, eating ice cream and drinking wine, while watching every Leonardo DiCaprio movie she owned, which were many. It was pretty pathetic: a twenty seven year old woman sitting at home like a housewife, except she didn't have a husband, nor wife, boyfriend, or girlfriend. Emma Swan was rather pitiful.

Walking to the checkout lines, Emma pointed her attention to some rack that claimed sales, unknowing to yet another human that she had managed to run into today. Fortunately, nothing was knocked down, and it was a simple bump of shoulders. When Emma pointed her eyes to the person she ran into, her eyes widened instantly and whatever apology she had on her lips fell flat.

“Well Miss Swan,” the familiar woman spoke with amusement laced in her tone, “it seems that you're hardly able to function today, or is this a normal occurrence?”

Red tinted Emma’s cheeks as she looked up at Regina, almost getting lost in those dirt eyes. “Sorry Regina,” the blonde murmured like a lovesick teenager, though she wasn't in love with the woman, she just had a simple fascination with Regina. “And no, I normally don't run into beautiful women on a daily basis, let alone twice in one day.”

Before she could put her foot in her mouth, Emma realized her mistake. She had called the woman beautiful, and blatantly flirting. Jeez, someone needed to kill Emma before someone else did since she could never keep her mouth shut.

“Are you implying that you think I'm beautiful, Emma?” Regina accused, raising one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows at the younger woman who was practically sweating with nervousness.

Emma placed her hand on the back of her neck awkwardly and squeezed, her mind traveling faster than her mouth. “I..um.. What I meant… I never said you… Why am I still talking? You should probably shut me up before I-“

“Relax dear,” the older woman chuckled, and wow, her laughter was contagious. Then, she reached into her purse and pulled out a slip of paper before handing it over to the blonde. “Here’s my number, why don't you invite me over tonight, say around 6:00 and cook me dinner, and then you can tell me what you meant by your last remark.”

Speechless, Emma took the card and stared at Regina before she even attempted to form a coherent sentence. “You wanna come over tonight?” She asked, slightly worried that the woman was pulling her leg.

“I'd be glad to. I’ll see you at six o’clock sharp, Miss Swan.”

With that, Regina walked away with a smirk on her lips, swaying her hips. Emma stared intently, then her heart soared at the fact Regina was coming over. She quickly discarded most of her items on random shelves, minus the wine and ice cream, then began shopping once more, searching for something that she could make that would say “hey, I'm a grownup and I want to impress you”. As she shopped, Emma had a smile on her face, and she couldn't help but imagine how her night did a complete one eighty.


End file.
